1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for encoding/decoding band extension information of an audio signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, information for decoding an audio signal is transmitted by a frame unit and information belonging to each frame is repeatedly transmitted according to a predetermined rule. Although information is separately transmitted per frame, there may exist correlation between information of a previous frame and information of a current frame like frame type information.
However, in the related art, when correlation exists between information of a previous frame and information of a current frame, if information on each frame is transmitted per frame irrespective of the correlation, the number of bits is unnecessarily incremented.